


В дальний путь

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Что было бы, если бы Мамору вместо Усаги выбрал Фиоре





	В дальний путь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Outward Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/517160) by purplekitte. 

– Мы никогда туда не вернемся. Они не принесли в твою жизнь ничего, кроме боли, – сказал ему Фиоре. Мамору с трудом припомнил планету, на которой когда-то был рожден, так что не возражал – в любом случае, родина не вызывала в нем сильных эмоций.  
Шло время. Хотя, конечно, трудно следить за его ходом, когда ты вне планетарного или солнечного циклов – да и бесполезно. Но они стали выше, сильнее, быстрее.  
Им довелось встретить двух других – последних детей – расы Фиоре, и близость к Древу мира духов улучшила цвет кожи Фиоре. Мамору остался бы, ведь так было бы полезнее для здоровья Фиоре, но тот ни с кем не желал делить возлюбленного, к тому же большеглазые любопытные дети его быстро утомили. В итоге они сорвали с дерева один из цветков, цветок стал фруктом, а затем – побегом.  
Иногда до них доносились новости – Галаксия захватила планету Мау, Галаксия захватила Кинмоку, Галаксия захватила Землю, – но все реже и реже, поскольку их комета покидала край галактического диска со скоростью, во много раз превосходящей скорость света, и уходила в пустоту между галактиками. Так или иначе, у них не было причин беспокоиться о том, что осталось далеко позади.  
Они существовали только друг для друга.


End file.
